Happy Halloween
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Monica tries to get John in the halloween spirit at her halloween party. Brad tries to ruin the party, but don't worry he gets what he deserves. Please Read And Review.


**Happy Halloween**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG just to be safe  
Key words: DRF & DRR (eventually)  
Category: Celebrating a holiday...is there a category for that?....there is now  
Summery: Monica tries to get John in the Halloween spirit!  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own it!  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it. just let me know!  
Authors note: This is my first fic in writing for a holiday, so please let me know how I did.  
Dedication: To my very best friend Alex who is throwing a halloween party and sleep over, that is going to be so much fun : )  
  
30TH OCTOBER  
BASEMENT OFFICE  
All the X-Files agents were working hard with their reports from the previous case that had ended up being a waste of time. Mulder and Scully were in there separate office in the next room. Since there was now four agents working on the X-Files, they had to change one of the storage rooms into another office so they didn't have to squeeze into the tiny original office.  
  
So John what are your plans for Halloween? Monica asked with out looking up from her paperwork.  
  
I don't have any. Halloween is just a silly kids holiday.  
  
No it not, its fun. You know you never told me whether or not your coming to my halloween party.  
  
Sorry Mon but halloween is not my kind of holiday.  
  
Please come John.  
  
  
  
Please Mulder, Scully, even Skinner are coming.  
  
How the hell did you convince Skinner to go?  
  
I promised that there would be bobbin for apples.  
  
Are you serious?  
  
Yep. You have to come please.  
  
Who else is going to be there?  
  
Just some of my friends, some fellow agents, a couple of family members, a few friends outside of work, some friends of mine are even coming from New Orleans.  
  
You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes are you?  
  
You know me so well.  
  
Fine, I'll come, but under great protest!  
  
They both returned to there paper work. Monica with a smile on her face. After a few minutes she broke the silence. So what will your costume be?  
  
I gotta dress up to?  
  
Damn straight you have to dress up!  
  
he muttered under his breathe. They both went back to their paperwork. John thinking how Monica would owe him big time for going to her Halloween party. Monica thinking about how much fun they are going to have. She was also wandering what she would dress up as, even more she was wondering what John would dress up as.  
  
31ST OCTOBER  
MONICA'S HOUSE  
5:00PM 2 HOURS BEFORE THE PARTY BEGINS  
Monica had just finished decorating the entire house, of course she had Mulder, Dana and John come round early and help her. There were spiders webs all around. Fake blood splattered onto the walls, Monica prayed that it doesn't stain. A fog machine was set. Pumpkins were made. Tomb stones were in the front garden, some with hands coming out of the ground. She had personally set a lot of suprises around the house, no one knew besides her, she couldn't wait for someone to go into the bathroom. The food was all made. Eyeballs. Worms. Maggots. Bugs. Body parts. Of course they weren't actual body parts and bugs, just made up to look like it. The punch was made. Alcohol was in the fridge. Desserts were done. Games were all set. A bowl of sweets was by the door for trick or treaters. Everything was ready.  
  
Is that everything? Mulder asked as he came into the living room, followed by Dana and John.  
  
Yeah that's it, thank you guys so much for helping me out with the decorating.  
  
No problem, I'm gonna go and changed into my costume in the bathroom. Mulder was about to leave but Monica stopped him.  
  
No Mulder, don't go into the bathroom.  
  
Why not?  
  
Just trust me on this, you'll see later. You can just change in my room or the spare room.  
  
All three of them gave her suspicious looks. What did she have up her sleeve? One thing was for sure, none of them would be the first to go into the bathroom tonight.  
  
MONICA'S HALLOWEEN PARTY  
7:50PM  
Monica was dressed up as a dead cheerleader for her costume. Her skin was painted white with cuts everywhere, she had black pom poms, a short black mini skirt, knee high socks with black shoes, her top was one that showed her belly and was very tight on her.  
  
John had come as dracular, he looked great. Monica had of course done his make up for him. He had on what looked like a tuxedo, a cape that went to the floor, he even had fangs in his mouth. Monica wouldn't tell him this, but he looked very hot and sexy.  
  
Mulder had come as Frankenstein, Dana had come as a witch and Skinner had come as a zombie. The house was filled with people. Every one was dancing, talking, drinking, playing games and just having fun.  
  
John and Monica were standing to the side talking over a beer.  
  
Monica, there you are! Monica turned to see her brother coming from the other side of the room. He was dressed as a pirate. He came up to her and embraced her, lifting her off the floor.  
  
It's so good to see you.  
  
You to. Monica turned to John John this is my brother Ricky, Ricky this is my FBI partner John.  
  
Nice to meet you, John said as he shook Ricky's hand.  
  
Well little sis, we will catch up later, right now though I have to go ask that angel to dance. He walked away towards a women dressed up as an angel.  
  
Who's the angel?  
  
That's Alex, she's a friends of mine from college.  
  
Monica and John continued talking for a few moments, then Mulder and Dana came up to them. Looking a little worried.  
  
Monica do you know who came as a mummy?  
  
No. I haven't talked to everyone yet. Why?  
  
Because whoever the mummy is keeps looking over at you.  
  
Mulder pointed over to him, Monica looked up and caught the mans eyes. She quickly turned around.  
  
Monica what is it? Dana asked.  
  
Oh god! What is he doing here? Monica mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
That's Brad, I didn't invite him, I need another drink, a large one! She walked past them and went into the kitchen in search for another beer. As she was looking in the fridge a hand on her shoulder made her scream as she turned around. It was Brad.  
  
What are you doing here? Monica asked him angrily  
  
Enjoying the party.  
  
You weren't invited.  
  
I assumed my invitation got lost in the mail.  
  
Well you assumed wrong. She went to push past him, but his hands came up and gripped her arms tightly, he pushed her back against the fridge door.  
  
Brad let me go.  
  
You know I remember how much fun we had on Halloween when we were in New York.  
  
That's in the past. Let go you're hurting me!  
  
Remember the costumes I brought you, the fun we had. As she got ready to shove him, he moved forward and placed his lips on hers, forcing her mouth open. One hand released her and went up her leg to underneath her skirt. She tried to push him off, but he had too tight of a grip on her. All of a sudden Brad was torn away from her and was punched in the nose.   
  
John had become worried when she didn't come back and went to see if she was okay. He saw Brad forcing himself on her and quickly got him off. John looked to Brad on the floor, Brad was holding his nose, it was obvious it was at least bloodied maybe even broken. John looked towards Monica, she was shaking slightly. John walked up to her and placed an arm around her waist.  
  
Mon, are you okay?  
  
Um ... I don't know ... um ... yeah I'm fine thanks to you, she said as Brad got up off the floor, One hand still holding his nose.  
  
Your career is over Mr Doggett, you just punched an Assistant Director.  
  
Well you just forced yourself onto an agent, how you gonna explain that?  
  
There's no proof of that. It's my word against yours.  
  
Correction its all of our word against yours Follmer. The three of them turned to see that nearly everyone was around the kitchen, Mulder, Dana and Skinner were in the front.  
  
Get the hell out Follmer! Skinner told him.  
  
Monica tell them. He looked towards Monica with a pleading look.   
  
Monica walked up to him. For a moment he thought she was on his side. Until she punched him, leaving him with the promise of a black eye.  
  
Don't ever come near me, don't talk to me and if you look at me the wrong way again I swear you'll regret it.   
  
Brad looked at her angry face, to Johns and then to everyone else's. He quickly made his way to the door and left. The front door slammed shut and everyone knew he was gone. Everyone went back to what they were doing before except for Mulder, Dana, Skinner and John who were concerned for Monica.  
  
Dana walked in front of her. Monica looked up. Dana could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
You okay?  
  
Yeah, I just, I need something from upstairs. With that Monica walked passed them all and went up stairs.  
  
I'll go make sure she's all right, John said and made his own way up stairs, following Monica. He knocked gently on her bedroom door.  
  
Monica, can I come in? He faintly heard her say yes.   
  
He opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying her eyes out, causing all of her makeup to run. He went and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her, she instantly went to him, crying into his shoulder. After a while her sobs calmed down and she pulled away from him slightly. She looked up at him. Their eyes locking with each others. They were so close that John couldn't help but move his head forward. They were about to touch lips for the first time, when a terrified scream came from the bathroom. They ran out and saw Mulder covered in fake blood. A lot of people also heard the scream and came up stairs. Everyone instantly burst out laughing.  
  
Hey its not funny!Mulder moaned  
  
Yes it is, I told you not to go in the bathroom, you could have guessed that I had a trap set up, Monica told him in fits of laughter.  
  
I forgot okay. Well if you excuse me I really have to use the bathroom now, he said and then quickly shut the door. Everyone returned to what they were doing, telling the people who didn't see what had happened to Mulder. All of a sudden they heard Mulder scream again. John looked at Monica questionably.   
  
Fake dead rat in the toilet, she told him. He mouth went into a o' shape. After a few minutes John turned to Monica.  
  
You ready to go downstairs? John asked.  
  
Yeah, I'm just gonna take off this stupid makeup, she said as she went and got her makeup remover and began taking it off. Once she was finished John and Monica made their way downstairs.  
  
Would you like to dance? John asked her once they saw it was a slow song.  
  
she answered.  
  
They made their way in-between the dancers, finding a place for them. John placed his arms around her waist, he arms went around his neck. She leaned her head against his should and he rested his head on top of hers. They slowly moved as the song played. Halfway through John raised his head which caused her to raise her own. Their eyes locked again, they both leaned forward and this time their lips met. Soft at first and then gradually becoming more passionate with each moment passing. They were interrupted by a loud cheering. They broke apart, turned their heads towards the cheer and saw that Skinner had won the bobbing for apples and was cheering.  
  
You know that's the last thing I ever expected, Skinner being really into halloween, John told her.  
  
We all have ours secrets. His is being a lover of halloween, Monica said with a smile.  
  
Monica, I lied to you the other day, John suddenly told her.  
  
What? When?  
  
When I said I thought halloween was no fun.  
  
Why did you lie?  
  
Because halloween was already depressing for me, without Luke I never saw a point in celebrating it.  
  
I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you come. She looked down, upset that she had made him come.  
  
No don't be. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Monica, I'm glad you made me came, this has been the best halloween I've had since Luke died. I got to wear a silly costume. Drink a load of beer. Eat a load of stuff that I shouldn't. I got to punch Brad Follmer and most of all, I got to kiss you.  
  
Monica was about to reply when someone started yelling that the horror film was about to start. Everyone who wanted to watch the film made their may to the couches, some sat on the floor, others had to get chairs from the dining room. John and Monica managed to get a seat on the couch. They were sitting very closely together. As the movie started they looked at each other and shared another kiss before settling in together. Monica with her head resting against his shoulder, John with his left arm around her and his right hand in hers, interlocking their fingers together.  
  
Both settled in as the movie started. Thinking how this halloween was a lot of fun. And knew that with their first kiss out fo the way, they could now express to each other how they truly felt. Both of them were looking forward to Christmas and New Year.  
  
THE END


End file.
